PM64's Second Annual Christmas Special
by PokeMaster64
Summary: After the events of last year, we all get to relax and enjoy the holidays together. And, this year, I've decided maybe we should learn a bit more about my stories and characters. Plus, a special OC of mine makes their debut.
1. Chapter 1

Ryder and I were setting up decorations for when our guests arrive. I was wearing my usual glasses, a red sweater with a Christmas tree on it, some plaid pajama pants, and slippers. Ryder decided to ditch the cloak and wore a blue sweater.

I finally finished decorating the mantle. I hanged some Christmas lights on the edges and placed some stockings over the fireplace. I dusted my hands off. "All done. How are you coming along, Ryde?" I turned around and my jaw dropped.

Ryder managed to finish setting up everything. Lights were hung up on the walls, a large rug in the center of the room with a Christmas tree image, the actual Christmas tree in the corner with lights and all, and party snacks set up on the foldable tables. He was sitting on the couch with a smirk. "Pretty good."

I blinked, then chuckled. "I just had to give you ninja speed." I smiled at the audience. "Hey there everyone, PM64 here, or Brad if you want! Another fine year for cheer and merriment! And this time, we don't have to worry about any villains ruining the holidays this year!"

Ryder rolled his eyes. "Yes, because you didn't want to get frostbite like you almost did last year."

"I like the cold and all, but even I have a limit!" I shook my head. "Anyway, I decided to do something a little different this year. But I'll explain once the others arrive." I crossed my arms. "Speaking of which, when is everyone getting here?"

"Jango said he will be here soon. Diego and Chase…no clue. I'm not even sure how they're going to get here all the way from Silvac."

"Eh, I'm sure they'll figure something out. What about Laura?"

"That, I DO know. After last year, she wants to stay away from the cold for as long as possible. She said she was vacationing in Cinnabar. But, we'll have a video link up so we can still chat with her."

"That's good." I grabbed some hot cocoa that was sitting on the coffee table and drank it. "Mmm, delicious."

Suddenly, a blue light appeared to our right. A portal of blue flames swirling. Stepped out first was Amanda, with her signature scar on her face. She wore a purple jacket and white earmuffs. She carried a few presents.

Next out was David and Zach. They both wore black jackets and white scarves.

Out next was Terry and his family. Terry wore a green sweater. Ben wore a yellow sweater and a pair of glasses. Anna wore her usual beret and a red and white striped scarf. Walter wore a similar sweater to his youngest son. Claire wore a white sweater and red scarf.

Next was Chromo, who just wore a simple white scarf.

Then out came Katie who immediately ran up to me and hugged my leg. "Hi, Uncle Brad!" She wore a pink winter jacket and white scarf.

I smiled at the adorable Pichu and crouched down to rub her head. "Hey Katie. Have you been a good girl?"

"Uh huh!" she cheerfully exclaimed with a tail wag.

Finally, out came Jango. Like last year, he wore a white hoodie, black shirt, and gray pants. Scourge, whose flame body was a brilliant sapphire, was perched on his shoulder. "Sup people," he greeted. The portal closed behind him.

Scourge bowed. "A pleasure to see you all in person."

Ryder bowed back. "And to you as well." He crossed his arms with a smile. "You all have changed quite a bit since last year."

"I wouldn't say a bit, but thanks," Jango said with a smile.

Chromo took his scarf off and placed it on a rack. "You have a very lovely home, Brad." He grabbed some pretzels off the snack table and at them.

Zach ran over to the table, spying some cupcakes on top. "Cupcakes!" He jumped up and down, trying to reach for the top.

Katie smiled and ran over. She jumped off Zach's head and onto the table. She grabbed a cupcake and passed it down to him. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" he said before munching happily on the cupcake. Katie got her own and munched on it.

"Don't eat too much, you two," David warned.

Terry laughed and patted his back. "Oh, let them eat a little sugar. It's the holidays!"

"Sounds good to me!" Anna shouted before bolting to the table and jumping up, grabbing some sugary snacks. Terry face-palmed himself, leading his brother to laugh.

Walter chuckled. "Don't let her eat too much, boys. You know how she gets eating sugar."

Claire made her way to the couch and sat down, grabbing some cocoa with her paws. "Thank you for inviting us," she thanked me before taking a sip.

"Hey, wouldn't be fun without you guys."

We jumped upon hearing a crash outside. "What was that?!" Jango shouted.

Ryder narrowed his eyes. "I have an idea who it might be…" He walked over to the door and opened it. "Diego…"

"Yo, what's up?" he asked with his usual grin. He was hanging from a tree, along with Diana, Rebecca, Chase, and Derek. Diana wore a purple jacket and black snow pants. Rebecca wore a light blue winter jacket and a jean skirt, as her fluff kept her lower half warm. Chase wore a black winter jacket and snow goggles. Derek was wearing a gray jacket with black snow pants and his usual cap. Diego was dressed up in a deep blue jacket and black snow pants.

Diana had snow covering her face, which she wiped off, revealing her annoyed expression. "'Hey guys, you know what would be a great idea? Propelling ourselves from the airport on a dangerous rocket car!'" She was clearing mocking Diego with her tone of voice.

He stuck his tongue out. "Admit it, you had just as much fun as the rest of us."

"Yes…for the first five minutes until you said the brakes fell off!" she shouted.

"Well, I did make it in roughly seven minutes."

Derek waved his hands in the air. "Again!"

Chase chuckled. "Yeah, let's NOT do that again, 'kay pal?"

"Okay!"

They got down from the tree and made their way inside. Diana threw off her jacket and snow pants, revealing her purple sweater and jeans. She rubbed herself as she made her way to the couch. "I need to warm up."

Claire handed her some cocoa. "Here you go, dearie."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bandero." She drank the delicious hot drink.

Diego placed a candy cane in his mouth and chewed on it. "You have to admit, making a rocket car out of junkyard scrap WAS impressive."

"I thought it was," Rebecca said with a cheery smile.

"Thank you, Rebecca!" Diana rolled her eyes and silently continued to drink her cocoa.

Derek ran up to Katie and Zach. "Hi Katie! Hi Zach!"

"Hi!" they both greeted.

Katie handed him a cupcake. "Here you go!"

He smiled. "Thanks!" He took it and threw into his mouth, munching loudly.

"Derek, close your mouth when you chew," Diego scolded.

Derek's eyes widened with his cheeks puffed out. "Sowwy!" he apologized with food still in his mouth. He swallowed quickly and licked his lips with a satisfied grin.

I patted his head with a smile. "We should probably set up a link with Laura."

"Already on it," Ryder said as he headed to the computer. A screen came down from the ceiling. "Alright, calling her right now."

We waited for a bit as static appeared on the screen. After a moment of waiting, Laura appeared on the screen. Like Ryder said, she was on Cinnabar Island. She wore sunglasses and a flora patterned dress. Next to her was a platter of batteries.

She tipped her sunglasses down with a smirk. "Sup dorks."

Ryder rolled his eyes. "Laura…I see you're cozy."

"Oh yeah. Cinnabar is a wonderful place to kick back and relax." She grabbed a few batteries and ate them. "No more missions and certainly no more blasting off."

Jango crossed his arms. "You really could've joined us."

"Perhaps, but my gears can only handle getting cold for so long. No, I'm fine over here."

"If you say so. Well, we're going to begin the special in a minute. You in?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not. After all, we've called a Christmas truce."

"Very true." I clapped my hands together. "Alright gang, get comfortable so we can begin." They nodded and sat down on the couch and seats.

The kids were still eating the snacks. Jango grabbed them Katie and Zach by the scruffs of their necks and brought them over. Diego grabbed Derek and Anna by the tails and dragged them over.

I shook my head before sitting down and clearing my throat. "Alright…hello everyone, and welcome to our Second Annual Christmas Special! And this year's going to be a little different compared to last year's fiasco."

Laura laughed. "Yeah. I remember punching that guy so many times in the face."

"Good for you, Laura. Anyway, I wanted to try something different. Christmas is a time of sharing. You people love reading my stuff and it really makes me happy seeing so many happy faces. And you've all come to know my characters and found them entertaining. So, I've decided, why not learn more about them? You can ask about anything. Like maybe a bit more about my characters. Or maybe the original plots to some of my stories. Because trust me, there's a lot that has been changed over the past four years. Or maybe you just want to know more about my character's personal life. You decide.

"You can ask up to about three to five questions. I'll try to answer all of them. I only ask you keep them appropriate." I leaned back in my seat. "Well, that's all I have to say. Let's all enjoy this Christmas together!"


	2. Chapter 2

Katie, Zach, and Derek ran around the room, playing with a beach ball, as we sat on the couch. A screen lowered itself from the ceiling and displayed an image of a gameshow wheel. Each little section was white and had text on it that was too small to read.

"Alright, the questions are in. And, my gosh, we have a lot to go through!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Diego shouted as he sat on the top of the couch. "What were you thinking having people ask so many questions? It'll take forever!"

"Some of them won't take too long, Diego."

"Not the point!"

Ryder sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Can we just get started?"

"Alright, alright, don't get your cloak in a twist."

"I'm not even wearing my cloak."

I stood up and head over to the screen. "Anyway, we'll randomly draw the questions from the database and begin with our fun night! Everyone all set?"

Laura nodded as she leaned back in her beach chair. "Yep!"

Katie stopped and raised her hand. "Yes Katie?"

"Are we on a gameshow?"

I blinked. "Uh…no, why?"

"Then why is there wheel on screen?"

I rolled my eyes with a smile and pulled out a remote. "Let's just get started." I pressed a button and the wheel spun. The wheel spun quickly and eventually stopped on a section.

 **Umbreonic65**

 **Jango if you had a choice to save Amanda or Terry which one would you save? You can not save both, no matter what you tried.**

Jango's jaw dropped in shock. "Out of all the questions to start off with, we go with THIS?!" He growled and held his head. "Umbreonic65, if I ever get my hands on you-"

Scourge appeared on his shoulder. "Jango, calm down. Just answer the question."

He sighed. "Alright…" He rubbed his head. "Well…it's really hard to say. Terry's my best friend in the entire world. On the other hand…Amanda…she's the one who helped me through my struggles…these have been important parts of my life that I could never see myself choosing their lives over…just thinking about it is giving me heartaches…however…" He sighed and looked at Terry. "Don't take offense to this buddy, but I may have to go with Amanda. If it wasn't for her, Poketopia would have been turned to ash. She's the one who helped me mind my true place in the world. I would still be an outcast if it weren't for her kindness. I could never let her die after what she did."

He, surprisingly, smiled and patted his shoulder. "Eh, no trouble, mate. I get what you mean."

Scourge rubbed his chin. "Although, technically there's a loophole to this question. Anything _you_ could do would be pointless."

Jango raised a brow in confusion, then gasped in realization. "Oh right! You!"

"Exactly. I could just rescue the second person."

Amanda smiled. "Still though, the thought is sweet." She kissed his cheek, then smiled sheepishly at Terry. "Not that your life isn't important, of course."

He shrugged. "All cool."

I smiled. "Well, that was certainly a tough one. Let's see what's next." I clicked the button and the wheel spun again.

 **Guest**

 **How did you come up with the charmeleon and flags pairing?**

We looked at each other in confusion. "Flags?"

"Does he…or she…mean Flaaffy?"

I scratched my head. "Probably. I don't have any main characters that have a name that starts with 'F'."

"Well, just answer," Ryder said.

"Right." I cleared my throat. "This is an interesting one. This was a pairing of mine BEFORE I became a fanfiction writer. See, I was watching Pokémon at the time and, like most children my age, I imagined inserting myself into the action. Though, I didn't insert myself, I inserted a character who would later turn into Ryan, who I've introduced in the stories-"

"Getting off topic," Diana interrupted.

"Oh, right. Anyway, when Diamond and Pearl came out and with the whole Lagomorphshipping that exploded from it, I wanted to create a pairing for Charmeleon. So, I just went to Serebii and searched through its egg groups. I ended up finding Flaaffy and stuck with that."

"Interesting origin to your favorite ship," Chase complimented.

"Heh, yeah. Some of my best ideas when I was just a kid."

Derek smiled and raised his hand. "I have great ideas too! Like making a mud pie out of actual mud!"

"O…kay…and?"

"It was nasty!" he cheered with a squeal.

I blinked and patted his head. "Your adorable wisdom never fails to surprise me, Derek." He giggled.

Diana glanced at Diego. "You let him eat mud?"

"I didn't know about this."

I stood up and faced the screen. "Alright, what's next?" I clicked the button.

 **Snivine444**

 **Was the Princess and the Assassin planned to have the whole Jango Demon power thing from the start? Or did you originally plan for it to be a bit more based on romance and not so much on the demon bit?**

"Ooh, now this is an interesting one."

"Can't wait to hear this," Jango said.

"Same here," Scourge added.

"Jango, being one of my first characters, obviously went through the most change. Going back to Diamond and Pearl, I was amazed by Chimchar's superpower Blaze ability that, well, I just had to write something like that. Though, as I wrote, I wanted to put more of a reason around where it came from or what it is. Around chapter 8 is when the change occurs. When I mention a curse.

"This is around the time the Hidden Blaze became a concept and where Scourge came into play. However, there were some other changes I had to make. For one, I confused myself about the Hidden Blaze's origin and it became too complicated to follow. Plus, there was the issue with Scourge. There's a reason I didn't give his name until the 'The Origins of Scourge' chapter. Not just because no one knew. More because…he was an unimportant antagonist that was going to be killed off in the final battle."

"Say what?!" Scourge shouted.

"Yes, believe it or not, I was actually going to kill him off. He was just meant to be an evil spirit who would die once Jango overcomes the Hidden Blaze and its power. Though, I didn't have a clever explanation as to WHY he couldn't control it. Or why he would just suddenly be killed with WILLPOWER and LOVE! It…got me thinking

"So, I changed the script a bit without adding major changes or ruining the continuity of previous chapters. Instead, I made the Hidden Blaze a popular legend to the general mass, like most myths and legends go, and turned Scourge from an evil spirit of hatred into a complex character with a broken and confused past. I turned him into a demonic spirit.

"This implies to the Meltdown and Nightmare Phases I mentioned. While I haven't mentioned it (at least until the sequel ;) hehe), both phases are now considered what happens when an incompatible bearer and spirit are bonded to each other. Now, in Jango and Scourge's current case, they're considered the Magic Form and the Beast Form.

"I feel this adds more depth and myth into TAATP rather than a simple, temper tantrum Blaze ability."

The cast nodded. "Makes sense," Diego muttered.

"Yeah," Ryder said. "Scourge has become a favorite to a lot of people."

"And thank goodness!" the fire spirit shouted. "You were actually going to kill me off!? What the heck?!"

I chuckled. "Take a chill pill, dude." I clicked the remote.

 **ZLAXE**

 **Does an OC's question counts as well and can they ask in the next update?**

I rubbed my chin. "I was planning on having a third chapter with a few more questions, so sure. Besides, it'll be great once our special guest arrives. You guys can ask him some questions too."

"Special guest?" Claire asked.

"You'll see soon enough. So ZLAXE, it's cool with me. Your OC's can ask some questions." I clicked the remote.

 **ZLAXE**

 **To the TAatP cast. After the story ended, has anything interesting, weird, and or ominous happened?**

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Nothing crazy, that's for sure," David spoke up.

"Although," Amanda began, "Jango has been giving me training to defend myself against demons and other bearers."

"Annnnd…I can already hear people typing away saying 'Other bearers?!'," I mumbled.

"Point is, I can hold my own in a fight better than before. I was able to pin Jango three times during training."

He smirked. "I let you pin me down."

She smirked back. "Oh really?"

Ryder held his head. "I'm getting some serious déjà vu here…"

Terry looked up. "Yeah, so, here's the thing. Demons have become a problem now. With Scourge being the closest to actually destroying the planet and now becoming one of the most powerful forces to ever life, it draws a lot of attention."

David shrugged. "Though, Jango can easily swat them away like flies. It's the bearers that could be an issue. See-"

I covered David's mouth. "Let's not ruin anyone's fun. Anyway, back to the action." I clicked the remote.

 **RaikouAwesome1234**

 **Yo, Ryder? When you aren't actually showing up in PM64's stories, what are you doing?**

He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back. "What I usually do. Protect the outside world from Darkmon during the night, and keep stray Pokémon out during the day."

"Do you ever sleep?" Rebecca asked.

"Not regularly. TFONL will show exactly how lack of sleep is affecting me."

"Seriously, get some sleep."

I rolled my eyes. _Click._

 **ChaosLover13**

 **To the three charmeleon's: If you had to turn into another pokemon, which one would it be**

Diego smiled and tapped his claws together. "Ooh, a question about me!"

"You mean us," Ryder and Jango corrected.

He waved them off. "Yeah, yeah. Well, first off, love your name, ChaosLover! Chaos and the number 13! Sweet!"

"Diego!"

"Okay, okay. Back on topic, I would love to turn into an Absol. The ability to sense disaster would be an interesting ability to have. Plus, the ability to Mega Evolve would be a sweet bonus."

"You can Mega Evolve as a Charizard."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll take a blade on my head over oversized wings and a bigger physique."

Jango shook his head. "Me? Well, I never gave it any real thought, but I would turn into a Gallade, like Jamison. They're honorable, swift, and excellent fighters. And imagine me turning into my Magic Form as a Gallade. That would be pretty cool."

"Agreed!" I said.

Ryder leaned back and rubbed his chin. "I'll have to go with Grovyle. For one, their sleek design allows for great speed. As someone who is known for their great speed, I would need a form that suits that quality of me. A close second would be Frogadier."

I nodded. "Very good choice, Ryder." _Click._

 **Umbreonic65**

 **David how is your love life going? Also David just so you know, you are my favorite character in the story…that isn't the obvious Amanda or Jango choice.**

David's eyes were wide in surprise, then he rubbed his head with a small smile. "Well gee, thanks dude. Never knew I would be someone's favorite character." He crossed his arms. "As for my love life, well…" He blushed. "It's…alright."

"Ooh! He's blushing!" Rebecca pointed out teasingly.

"I-I am not!" he stuttered defensively.

Zach laughed and jumped next to his brother. "Come on, big brother! Tell!"

David saw everyone was waiting for an answer and he sighed. "Fine. Okay, so…it has been going well. The Furret I met…well, she's really nice and sweet."

"What's her name?" Rebecca asked.

"Felicia. We…went out on a few dates after the Light Festival and…yeah, things have been going smooth between us."

"AWW!"

He rolled his eyes at the Buneary as he blushed. "Please stop."

I chuckled. "No need to feel embarrassed, dude. Alright, next!" _Click._

 **RaikouAwesome1234**

 **And Laura, what, exactly, were you doing before the events of TFONO? Just curious.**

Laura took her sunglasses off and smiled. "Finally, something about me!"

"Please tell, Auntie Laura!" Katie pleaded with big eyes.

She chuckled at the small child. "I will." She leaned back and tapped her chin. "Well, after a certain someone BLEW ME UP-" She glared shortly at Ryder.

He rolled his eyes. _She's never going to let me live that down._

"-I've been getting upgrades from Team Rocket's leading scientists. Arm cannons, missile launchers, a new and improved targeting system, and a few other gadgets.

"Then, of course, I've been traveling with Jessie, James, and Meowth around Unova to take it over. I was there for everything. During secret missions. During the events of the train heist. Even the events with the three Genie Pokémon."

"So, basically, everything that happened to Team Rocket in the BW series?"

"Yep!"

I shrugged. "Alright." _Click._

 **Guest**

The screen revealed one that was censored. "Huh?" I took a look at it. "Apparently this one is reserved privately for Diego." I threw some headphones over to him.

He caught them and placed them on. "Let's see here…"

 ***whispers in diego's ear* how long is it going to take you to hang that mistletoe over chase and Rebecca?**

The devious Charmeleon smirked. "Oh…don't you worry, guest. I'll take care of that in the next chapter."

Chase looked at Rebecca. "What was that about?" She shrugged.

I looked at the audience and shrugged. "Well…let's keep moving." _Click._

 **Guest**

 **How many more stories do you have planned for us?**

"Oh, now this is a good one." I pulled out a large folder with tons of files inside. "I'll be honest, I'm not sure myself. It really depends on my future. I'll be going to college eventually and I'm not sure what that's going to do to my writing schedule.

"However, if things work out, well…there's the four new ones that will come out. Then there's the sequels I have planned for the stuff I'm currently working on, plus possible sequels to the new ones. The problem is, there are so many. It's impossible to keep track of. At the rate I'm writing, it would take me until my thirties to finish everything. Maybe a bit of an exaggeration though.

"A lot of you have said I would make a good author. Well…that's what I'm aiming towards. My skills will improve more and I'll be able to get this stuff out faster. Who knows? Maybe I'll eventually write 10,000 word chapters in the span of an afternoon. Oh boy, I wish!"

"Seems you've been planning out your future well," Ryder commented.

"I have…I mean, there's stuff I don't even show on fanfiction that I want to write. My own personal work that has nothing to do with Pokémon. If I turn this from a hobby into a personal line of work…well, that's what I'll be focusing my time on.

"I'm not sure how many more stories will be made, but I'll make sure they are worth it." _Click._

 **Guest**

 **Jango: Had you ever thought about tying the knot with Amanda**

The couple looked at each other with a deep blush. "Uhh…"

Terry snickered. "What's wrong, mates? Never considered it?"

Jango turned even redder. "W-We're fifteen! Heck, I'm almost sixteen! Why would I ever think that?!" He tapped his claws together. "I…have thought about it, though…"

Amanda's eyes widened a bit. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah…I mean…if things go well between us…maybe…" He gave her a sheepish smile.

She smiled warmly at him. "Oh Jango…" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, which he happily returned.

Diego chuckled. "Get a room, you two." They separated and glared at him, to which he chuckled. They rolled their eyes and snuggled against each other.

I laughed a bit. "Alright, let's keep moving." _Click._

 **ChaosLover13**

 **To Diego: If Diana were to ask you out, what would you do**

Diana blushed. "Wha…why would I ask this maniac out?!"

"Ah, ah, ah, sissy," he spoke up, wagging his claw at her. "This is for me, not you." She glared and crossed her arms. "Huh, never considered that. Though, I'd probably say yes."

She blinked. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, why not? It would be fun."

She stared in surprise, then messed with her wool a bit. "Oh, uh…thanks, I guess."

I shook my head with a smile. "Well, that was interesting." _Click._

 **Snivine444**

 **I've been wondering for a while now, is Scourge a sorta fire version of Yveltal? Cause he sounds a lot like one-except with fire.**

I sat down in my chair. "Well Snivine, keep in mind that this story was made around the time the BW series was taking off. Meaning this was before XY was made. I mean, chapter 4 was when I started including Unova Pokémon. And chapter 28 was when anything Kalos related was included. So, I didn't intentionally make Scourge look like an Yveltal.

"Although, when you really think about it, he kind of does. Though, he doesn't have those horns or that cloak of fur on his back. That, and he's made of fire. So…yeah, I guess you can say he is."

Scourge smiled and crossed his wings. "Sweet."

 _Click._

 **RaikouAwesome1234**

 **And, Brad, where did you come up with the ideas for For the Love Of Pikachu and The Forest Of No Light? They're AWESOME!**

I chuckled. "Glad you like them. Anyway, this another interesting one. I'm not sure if it's obvious or not, but I like shipping Pikachu and Buneary together."

"We've noticed," my OC's said in unison.

I deadpanned. "Thanks…" I shook my head. "Anyway, I wanted to make a story that tested Pikachu and Buneary's friendship and possible relationship. And I wanted to make Team Rocket…well, legitimately threatening. Pretty sure one of you said that in the reviews.

"But how can I possibly do that? Well…that's where my favorite robot comes into play!"

Laura growled. "I'm an android, not a freakin' robot!"

"Actually, you WERE a robot."

"Huh?" she uttered in confusion.

"We'll get to that in a minute. Anyway, Laura was the driving wedge between Pikachu and Buneary that would have sealed their fates if it weren't for Ryder."

"Yeah…why did you create me?"

"The Forest of No Light was a concept from the near beginning. Again, I like expanding my universes to give them a little depth and character. However, I never gave Ryder aura at the time and, at one point, I gave him 'ninja powers'. When he was first introduced to Pikachu, I said he had the ability to enter dreams. And…that made no sense to me. So, I changed it to a portable brainwave device…hey, it makes more sense than ninja powers. Ryder is meant for his speed and use of aura. And, of course, his struggle to defeat Dark.

"I turned a simple love story into one of my biggest universes. And there will be more about this in the future. TFONL is the sequel that will be giving mysteries for the future."

"What's this have to do with me?!" Laura shouted.

"Err…right, that. Yeah…like Scourge, you were supposed to be killed off…and you didn't have any intelligence."

"WHAT?!" I was so glad she was in a different part of the world, otherwise she would be strangling me right about now.

I jumped back and laughed nervously. "Let me explain!" She huffed, but let me. "Okay, so the original concept for Laura was that she would be a remote control robot, controlled by Meowth. It's hinted at subtlety. Think about it. I never gave her any thoughts, which is why she was talking to herself when she was alone, and, that ear twitch she had in chapter 11 was information being sent to her. The entire time up until 'The Start of Laura's Game', she was just a remote controlled robot."

She crossed her arms angrily. "So what made you change your mind?"

"Well…a lot of people actually liked your character and your addition to Team Rocket. And…I've grown quite fond of you as well. I've been giving you a complex past and I don't want to stop it at being just a robot. I made you into an android with AI so we can see more of your wild side."

She blinked, then smiled proudly. "Well good. After all, I'm awesome!"

"Uh…whatever floats your boat." _Click._

 **Umbreonic65**

 **Diego do you have a video of what exactly happened with the rocket car?**

Diego sighed. "Sadly, no. I had to keep an eye on the road."

"Or lack thereof…" Diana mumbled.

He chuckled. "So we were flying through the air a bit."

"A bit?! We touched the clouds!"

"You worry too much. Anyway, the rocket car flew off when we crashed and it exploded."

"I'll never understand you…" _Click._

 **ZLAXE**

 **Jango's clothing, on both specials, reminds me of a game…Does A'sC by any chance inspired that?**

I looked in confusion. "I…never heard of that, actually. Hang on." I went to the computer and did a quick internet search. "A'sC…A'sC…yeah, I have no idea what that is. But no, I just gave him an outfit that I thought would look cool." _Click._

 **ChaosLover13**

 **To Terry and David: If you had to fight either Ryder, Jango or Diego in a one vs one, who would you fight. (They are all going full force)**

The Weavile and Linoone glanced to the side and looked at the three Charmeleon. Ryder cracked his knuckles, Jango held a ball of sapphire flame in his hand, and Diego tapped his claws together with a devious grin.

"That's…a good question, mate." Terry rubbed his chin. "I'll have to play it safe and fight the one without the freaky powers, Diego. Because…well I have a better chance at NOT dying."

David crossed his arms with a smirk. "Well, as much as I would enjoy a rematch against Jango, I feel I can take on Ryder. With my speed, I can keep up with him."

"Despite the fact he's a ninja and has several weapons on hand…" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Ryder rolled his eyes. "No offense David, but you're going to need a miracle to beat me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I didn't say-"

"Alright, you asked for it!" David lunged at him with Slash. "Take this!" He slashed the spot Ryder was at. "Wait, where did he go?!" He felt a chop at the back of his neck and fell to the ground.

Ryder crossed his arms. "If that was a real attack, you would have been knocked out. Also, your stance was off."

"…I hate you…"

Terry helped David up while I continued. "Well, that was an interesting show. Let's see what's next." _Click._

 **Guest**

 **Diego: If you had to be a DC Comic villain, who would you be?**

Diego rolled his eyes. "I think everyone knows my choice, but I'll just say it anyway. The Joker. Yeah, big shocker. The guy who likes causing mischief and chaos wants to be the Clown Prince of Crime."

Diana narrowed her eyes. "Why does that worry me?"

Diego smiled mischievously and leaned towards her. "Why…so…serious?"

She pushed him back. "Knock it off!"

"Come on, hit me! Hit me!"

I shook my head. "Joker quotes…nice touch." _Click._

 **Snivine444**

 **Also, I know it's mainly because you love charmeleon, but is there actually a really solid why Ryder hasn't evolved yet? As in, does he not want to evolve? Or can he just for some reason can't even though he's so strong.**

I looked at Ryder. "Take it away, buddy."

He leaned back with his chin resting in his hands. "Well, going back to the question with which Pokémon I would like to be, I said I value my speed. Yes, Charizard would give me the flight advantage, but I don't think I can fight to the same efficiency with such a bulky body slowing me down. Plus…the wings would make an obvious weak spot if I was flying. So, I refuse to evolve."

"I like that answer. Plus, it would be kind of weird seeing a Charizard doing martial arts. Would be cool, but still." _Click._

 **ZLAXE**

 **What are you're thoughts on PSMD?**

"Mystery Dungeon, eh? I never played much of the games, so I don't know. Though, I do like the concept of a world full of talking Pokémon going on adventures. I read a lot of the fanfiction that revolves around the idea." I shrugged. "Maybe I could get the game. Who knows? But, to answer your question, I think it'll be good." _Click._

 **ZLAXE**

 **Dante: W-well, I just want to ask is, to those in a relationship, what can I do to make "that" person to l-like me more as a friend?**

"Out of all of the questions I've gotten on here, I never expected love advice." I looked at the others. "Alright you guys, take it away."

Jango started, "Well Dante, if you're really good friends with this person, you might have a good shot at asking her out."

Diego wasn't paying attention as he read the words under the text. "Huh…someone that starts with an 'L', huh?"

"Spend some time with her and show her how sweet and kind you are."

"Is it a Luxio?" Diego muttered to himself.

Amanda nodded at Jango. "Yeah. Jango and I got to know each other better and look at how we've turned out." She snuggled against him, to which he wrapped his arm around her.

"What about a Lilligant?" Diego muttered again, listing off more Pokémon.

Ryder raised his hand. "If I may interject, you could have a friend help you. In my experience, my friend, Flitter, practically pushed me into opening up my feelings to Jade. Just have a friend see if this person has similar feelings towards you or some form of interest. It might help your confidence if you plan to ask her out."

"Could it be a Lampent?" Diego listed off again.

David nodded. "I agree. Jango introduced me to Felicia and things have been going well for me. So, some help from friends could work."

"I got it! It's a Latias!" the Charmeleon shouted.

We looked at him with raised brows. "What?"

Laura narrowed her eyes. "There's no way it's a Latias!"

"Hey, you never know!"

I backed away a bit. "Well, uh…I hope that helps, Dante." _Click._

 **Guest**

 **Amanda: Did your dad became an overprotective father when you go on dates with Jango?**

Amanda looked away with a blank expression. "Weeelll…he is doing better in trusting me and, thanks to Jango, I can defend myself a little better in a straight up fight. Though, every so often, Jango and I see one of the guards at the same place we were. And he was in disguise. So…yeah, I guess he's still a little paranoid."

"It just shows he cares about you," Jango said. He snickered. "Although, we would give the guards the slip every so often. And we would usually go in disguise ourselves. We once went as circus performers."

"Where did you get a costume for that, anyway?" Terry asked.

"Costume shop, duh."

I looked at the digital wheel and smiled. "Well, would you look at that? We have one question left." I held the remote out. "Let's see what we have here." _Click._

 **Guest**

 **To Ryder/Jango: you're so strong in a fight, who would win between you two?**

I rubbed my hands together with excitement. "Now this should be a good question. I can already here the intense debates that will happen between them."

Ryder and Jango glanced at each other, having a quick and silent conversation, which ended with a head nod. They looked at the audience and said, "Him/Me," they said respectively.

I face-faltered. "What? That quickly?"

Ryder shrugged. "Look, I'm strong and all, but let's face facts. Both of us had a limit placed over our powers and abilities. Now I'm the only one with that limit. My only means of defense would be obsidian. But, Jango can actually touch obsidian without getting weakened. It destroys his blood, not make him weak-kneed. There's also his healing factor that would be an issue. On top of that, with access to magic and weapons he can pull straight from the Underworld, I'm _currently_ not strong enough."

Jango nodded. "Ryder could beat me in speed, but my speed would increase when I use my Magic Form. Plus, there's still Zen and Scourge to worry about. And, from what Brad will have planned for me, I will get stronger."

Diego rubbed his chin. "You said 'currently'," he said to Ryder.

I nodded and continued for Ryder. "See Diego, I've been doing some research on aura for a while. You can do a lot of cool things with it. You can make constructs, enhance your stats, control the elements, control space and time, etc. Ryder will get stronger as time goes on."

The screen rose back up into the ceiling. "Well, I say that went well. Anyway, I'll be preparing the final chapter soon. If any of you have some other question you would like for us to answer, I'll be accepting more next time. Same rules as last chapter.

"I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and goodby-"

"Hang on!" Diego interrupted. "Where's this special guest you mentioned?! When is he getting here?!"

"Well…" We saw a purple light shining down on the floor. I smirked. "He's here."

The light turned into a purple portal that expanded outward, making the kids fall flat on their backs. "WHOA!" they exclaimed with amazement.

A figure leaped out of the portal as it closed. He landed right in front of everyone, making them gasp.

"That's the special guest?!" Laura exclaimed in shock.

I nodded and gestured to him. "How about you introduce yourself?"

The figure stepped forward. He was an Umbreon. His outfit consisted of a black fedora, brown jacket with a white undershirt, and dark gray cargo pants. Around his body was a black messenger bag with a white 'X' across the middle.

He looked up and tipped his hat with a wide smile. "Sup, everyone! Wes Ravenfield is in the house!"


	3. Chapter 3

The gang stared at Wes as he made his way to the couch. "I would have gotten here sooner, but you wouldn't believe what nearly killed me earlier. I take some statue off a pedestal and, the next thing I notice, a giant boulder comes chasing after me!" He laughed. "Oh man, that was awesome!"

Laura blinked and looked at me with a deadpan expression. "He looks like an idiot."

"Don't let his eccentric personality fool you, Laura. He's pretty dangerous." Then I gave a confused expression. "Wait, Wes, how did you get here? Your Warp Tunnel would only work if you were here earlier."

He laughed. "Oh yeah! I came by earlier to borrow something."

"Borrow?"

"Yeah!" He took his bag and pulled out a large laser rifle. "Here you go." He threw it at my feet.

I deadpanned. "You have some serious thieving issues." I looked at the audience. "Well, welcome back everyone. After shuffling through our questions, I can see we have quite the bit. And, with Wes joining us today, things should be interesting."

He waved to the audience. "Hello everybody! Hope you're excited for my story in January!"

"Enough chitchat! Let's begin!" The screen came down and I pulled out my remote. Diego quietly tiptoed off to get something. _Click._

 **Damon Wolf Cub**

 **Why are some Pokemon in LITC sentient while others are like animals? It's strange in a world of human-thinking Pokemon that some are like animals. It's kinda like having a world of anthropomorphic animals that has a fox walking a un-anthro dog, or a sentient spider eating a non sentient fly.**

I facepalmed. "Ugh…this again. Look, it's very complicated, but I'll try to explain.

"First off, I can easily guarantee I'm not the only one who has done this. Secondly, there's 721 Pokémon with a handful being considered gods. Who wouldn't expect me to use some other Pokémon as pets? In the anime, Growlithe is mostly seen as dog like, especially James'. Thirdly, I wanted to make this a slice of life kind of story, so I was definitely considering giving some of the gang pets.

"But a bunch of you are probably wondering 'Why I couldn't just use real animals?' Well, the thought did cross my mind at one point, but there was a slight implication to make off of that. Here's an example. Let's assume Charcoal was sentient, acted like a human. Now, imagine if he had a dog. Do…Do you see what I mean here? Sure, it would make for hilarious humor, but there were some other problems: food.

"Meat is a thing in the LITC world. Same with TAATP, but we'll cross that bridge later. If I had cows or bulls or whatever being used for protein, can you imagine how many angry Tauros and Miltank there would be? That is the equivalent of actually killing Tauros and Miltank. The implications would be horrible when you think about it. Plus, this isn't the first time someone made the idea of Pokémon eating other Pokémon. Only, this is civilization and I'm not making a bloodbath for people to get their food. There's usually one animal type with each Pokémon, like Bouffalant being the only buffalo Pokémon.

"Plus, there are shows that have talking animals who raise other animals as pets. So again, this is pretty normal in many mediums." _Click._

 **ZLAXE**

 **Flare: Just a question to Terry. Okay, don't want to offend you or anything but... Are you bi? I mean, when we read TAATP along with Z, I noticed you didn't even ATTEMPT to dance to girl even if she is your friend. And I think I remember you also looking at someone weird-ish.**

Terry waved it off. "Eh, no worries, mate. To answer your question, no, I'm not bi. Keep in mind I was still new around the area and was still trying to adjust to my surroundings. I did try to dance with some girls, just off screen…or page. It was implied somewhere. And, that weird look you mentioned was probably when Sphere mentioned he was going to be dining at the buffet table. The idea of him getting fatter crossed my mind at that moment."

"Terry! That's a little rude," his mother scolded lightly.

He chuckled. "Sorry, Mom."

"Very civilized response, Terry." _Click._

 **Pikabunlover2015**

 **Brad: When TFONL is done, will you ever write a second sequel? About the little child of Pikachu and Buneary? By the way, if it's a Pichu, and a boy, I already got a name for him: PJ! Short for 'Pikachu Junior'. It's simple, aaand, it fits. How does it sound?**

"Why yes, I will be writing a sequel to TFONL. However, Pikachu and Buneary's kid won't be the main focus. When I do write it, it's going to take place near the end of the Black and White series. So, it'll still be pretty young by then.

"Though, I must say, that is a good name. But I already have a name for the child, not to mention species and gender (One of which you got right). Thanks for the suggestion, though." _Click._

 **Umbreonic65**

 **Amanda... if Jango where to be mind controlled to commit mass genocide in the kingdom... would you kill him to protect the kingdom or would you find yourself unable to kill the one you love? Also the mind control is very painful and cannot be broken by anything... not even demonic loopholes will work.**

Jango growled as flames started engulfing his arms. "You have got to be kidding me!"

I ran over hastily and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Jango, before you blow up the house, this is just a hypothetical question for Amanda. I can safely assure you that you'll never go through any mind control genocide attacks. Okay?"

"…" He blew smoke from his nostrils and in my face. "Fine…"

I coughed and waved the smoke away. "Alright Amanda, you may go."

She looked down at her feet and fidgeted uncomfortably. "I love Jango dearly…but I would have to kill him, for two reasons. One, as a princess, it is my duty to protect my kingdom. I can't let personal feelings cloud my judgment. If it WERE breakable, that would be my first option, of course. And lastly…if Jango were in that kind of pain, I didn't want him to suffer." A tear dripped down her face. "These are the tough decisions I must make…"

Jango wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I understand…"

I wiped my eyes a bit. "Okay…let's move on before I start getting sappy." _Click._

 **Damon Wolf Cub**

 **Also, what age is Wes?**

Wes smiled. "Sweet, a question about me! Well, my good man, I am 19 years old and currently in college."

"With your attendance record, I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out yet…" I muttered under my breath.

He shot me a quick glare, clearly hearing me. "Oh shut up!"

"Sorry, sorry. Next!" _Click._

 **Snivine444**

 **What world is TAATP in? And what are those hotdogs REALLY made of?**

"Remember that bridge I said we would cross earlier, this is what I mean. But, let's get down to business. The world of TAATP is where all Pokémon are on equal terms, so the concept of pets isn't a thing in this world. Though, some Pokémon like Rapidash are known for pulling carriages. Anyway, this is world where the concept of demons and spirits. And, we'll be seeing more of that later on because of Jango."

"Huh?" Jango asked.

"I'll explain later. Anyway, the hot dog thing was kind of meant as a joke, back when my humor and storytelling abilities were a wee bit stale, but that all changed when LITC was made. So, I asked myself, 'How could I possibly explain the concept of meat in this world if all Pokemon are on equal terms?' Well, I did some research on artificial meat that, you know, tastes like meat. And, as it turns out, that is becoming a thing. So, I guess you could say there are plants used to make non-animal meat…hey, it's all I got, people!" _Click._

 **Damon Wolf Cub**

 **A sequel? to TAATP? Truly?**

"Yep, the basic synopsis/plot will be up once 'The Secret of the Idol' comes out. That's where you'll find out what's going to happen." _Click._

 **77**

 **Terry: Any interest in finding yourself a girl? Does it not feel odd to be the only single guy now?**

He nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm definitely considering it. There's a lot of nice girls to meet. As for being the only single guy, I'm pretty cool with it. Just as long as my friends are happy, I'm happy."

"That's my boy!" Walter cheered.

I chuckled. "Thank you for your input, Mr. Bandero." _Click._

 **ChaosLover13**

 **To Laura, what is your favourite torture method and why**

Terry, Jango, Chase, and David covered Anna's, Katie's, Derek's, and Zach's ears immediately.

Laura rolled her eyes at them. "Okay, you guys just make it sound like I'm crazy." She rubbed her hands together deviously. "But I do enjoy a game of mental torture. Place someone into a seemingly safe area, then start making them go crazy. Since I can modulate my voice to make different sounds, I can torture someone with the sound of their loved ones being killed.

"Once I break their spirit, I break their sanity. I will stalk them in the shadows, making the sounds of eerie winds and howls. Once they're on their knees begging for mercy, I shall jump down from the trees and grab them by the throat. They'll be willing to say anything after that. I'll get all the information I'll need and have fun doing it!" She broke out into an evil cackle as storm clouds rolled in behind her, thundering and shooting lightning.

Then, it started raining on her, dampening her fur and her mood. "Aww…" She looked at us as we stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "What?"

Katie titled her head in confusion. "What did she say?"

"I…uh…thank you…for sharing that with us…Laura…" _Click._

 **77**

 **To Katie and Zach: When your not along for the crazy things that happen in Brad's stories, what do you two do? What's a "normal" day for you guys now?**

Katie smiled. "We have playdates!"

"Yeah!" Zach shouted. "We play tag, hide and seek…"

"Eat cookies, cake, candy…"

"Watch TV, take naps…"

Amanda chuckled. "Oh, they just love hanging out with each other." David nodded in agreement. _Click._

 **Damon Wolf Cub**

 **So where exactly is LITC headed? You've said all you plan is to have humorous misadventures with the cast, but you've set up plenty of things for the story. Diego's paper the night he and Diana almost saw each other, the bike gang is apparently a Team Rocket expy(?)...**

"Ah, very good question. Well, as I've stated before, this entire story is very episodic and focuses on little misadventures, as you've stated. But yes, I did include those small bits for a reason.

"Every so often we will get a chapter that talks a bit more about Diego and Chase's shady past and will get some development on the Yveltal Bike Gang. It's something you have to experience rather than let me explain. Trust me on this."

Diego crossed his arms. "Yeah…that'll be interesting…"

I jumped a bit. "Oh, hey Diego. Where were you?"

He smirked. "Handling something."

"O…kay…" _Click._

 **IcyVulcan**

 **PM64: Any sequels to TFONL**

"Yes, I do have sequels planned for TFONL. I setting up a lot of mystery into TFONL to build up for these later sequels. It will take some time considering I'm still working on it, but the time will come." _Click._

 **scarcrow151**

 **Could you give any advice for beginner writers like me?**

"I don't see why not. Well, here's the thing though, people have different mannerisms when it comes to their talents. Some people require loud areas to concentrate while people like me need silence and privacy. But, I do have a few methods to improving writing.

"My first method is pretty straight forward. If you happen to have a creative writing class at your school, take it. With the help of a teacher, you'll be able to improve your writing capabilities. Exposing yourself to this kind of environment will give you a chance to improve greatly. However, this doesn't always work as some schools don't have a creative writing program. But if you do have one, take the class.

"This second one might sound strange, but try and watch a lot of TV."

My OC's stared at me in confusion. "How would television help?" Diego asked.

"Well, consider this. Different mediums of work done by professionals would help you get a better grasp on how to do a plot or how to write complex characters. Watching television is not that different from reading, even though the former is very visual. But it helps to understand different genres to help with writing. This doesn't always work, but it works for me.

"This next one is…also strange. Believe it or not, when I'm in my room and I'm stuck on how to continue a part in the story, I would just stand up and start acting out the scene to try and continue it from there. I know what you all are thinking. 'That sounds stupid'. Well, consider this for a moment. People tend to elaborate more when they don't have to write anything down. Basically improv. When writing, sometimes a person can't find the words to say something and end up shortening what could have been a better scene. Movement and action usually allow the imagination to run wild and help ideas flow out. Note, I don't recommend doing this in public if you value your dignity.

"My last method is just to take a walk. Kind of like the other one, but this one doesn't require you to act like a spaz. Some people saying to continue writing until something comes along. Personally, a small break would help much better. Taking a little walk would get the gears in your head moving and can help think up a scene for your writing.

"Well, that's all I got. Just try and improve on your skills. I highly recommend the first option above all else." _Click._

 **Pikabunlover2015**

The question came up censored. I took a look at the name. "Hmm…Chase! This one's yours!" I threw a pair of headphones over to him.

He caught them and placed them on. "What would Pikabunlover need to tell me that would require secrecy?"

Diego rolled his eyes. _The clue is in the name…_

 **Chase: (in private) Do you think Rebecca might have a crush on you too?**

The Pikachu blushed. "Well…I don't know. Why? Did she say anything about me?!" he asked excitedly.

Diego smirked and decided to tease him. "Say that a little louder, Romeo."

He blushed brighter and saw everyone was staring at him, even Rebecca who gave a head tilt. "Uh…well…I, uh…" Acting before thinking, he buried his head under a cushion and hid himself. Everyone stared at each other with confused expressions and gave a shrug.

I scratched my head. "Uh…make sure he doesn't suffocate under there, Diego." _Click._

 **ChaosLover13**

 **To the three charmeleons, If you were to fight something normally what would you struggle most against, e.g heavy hitters, fast moving, very defensive**

Diego crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor. "I can easily handle anyone who is defensive or speedy. I'm very acrobatic and can take my opponent down bit by bit over time. However, I, myself, don't have great defenses. If I was up against a heavy hitter, one blow could possibly take me out. That's why I need to be moving constantly in a fight."

Jango went next. "With my powers finally under control, I can take some pretty nasty hits and keep up with a lot of people. There is the problem with people who can withstand my attacks. Defensive people are definitely a bit harder to take on for me. Not by much, but definitely something to struggle over."

Ryder sighed. "I can adapt to any foe I come across. But speedsters may be the problem. When I fought Laura, I had to constantly keep an eye out for her movements since she was so fast. And since she possessed no aura, it made it tough to fight back if I couldn't see her."

Laura smirked. "So I was on of your biggest threats, huh?"

"Second biggest threat." She growled. "Point is, a speedster who can equal or surpass me will prove to exhaust me with time."

I nodded. "Very interesting, guys." _Click._

 **Umbreonic65**

 **Jango... I know you probably want to kill me now... but first answer me this... How would you kill me and what will you use to kill me? I'm curious on what you have planned.**

Jango clenched his fists. "Oh, I'll tell you how I'll kill you! I'll…I'll…" He struggled to find the words and exhaled in frustration. "I can't…it wouldn't be right…"

Scourge patted his shoulder. "You still need to answer the question, Jango."

"Right…" He sighed and held his head. "Alright, look, if I wanted to kill you, I'd probably use the quick and painless method of decapitation or something. But I still don't want to bring harm to you, despite the horrible questions I had to endure."

"Very morally sound, Jango." _Click._

 **Snivine444**

 ***mischevious grin* for Laura, do you like Meowth? like...REALLY like? aka, do you luv him?**

Rather than give a look of embarrassment, she gave a deadpanned expression. "No. Absolutely not, no. Not in a million years, no."

"Geez Laura," Diego spoke up, "I thought Meowth was your friend."

"He's like a brother to me, nothing more, nothing less." She groaned. "But having him as a boyfriend would probably be a nightmare. He has told me stories about his past crushes. I feel bad for the guy and all, but, if he did anything to irritate me like those girls, I'd probably sock him in the jaw or something."

"You'd do the same thing as his sister," Ryder pointed out.

"True, but I probably still care about him rather than storm off in a fit of rage. So no, Snivine, I don't possess any romantic feeling towards Meowth."

I mutter under my breath, "And yet Dark of all people has caught your attention…"

"What was that?"

I smiled innocently. "Oh nothing~!" _Click._

 **Pikabunlover2015**

"Private message for Rebecca!" I threw the headphones over to her.

She grabbed them with a squeal. "Oh boy! Something for me! This is exciting!" She placed them on.

 **(whispers into Rebecca' ear:) When it's Chase's birthday, what do you plan on giving him? I think he'd love to spend his day with you ;)**

"You really think so? Because I was planning on getting him a watch. But then I thought 'Why would he need a wristwatch?' Then I remembered how he liked monster movies, so I thought about getting him one. But I didn't know what he had yet. So, I actually snuck into his house and searched through his collection. Then I searched on my phone for anything he didn't have. I got him-Oopsie, don't want to spoil the surprise for him yet! He is in the same room as me, after all. Anyway, I placed an order for it and I had to wait two weeks for the package. I am now expecting it in 6 days, 17 hours, 32 minutes, and 55 seconds. Oops, make that 54 seconds. Now 53. 52. 51. 50-"

"Okay Rebecca, we get it!"

Chase looked at Diego, who was covering the Pikachu's ears. "Diego…what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He took his hands off his ears and sighed. _Congrats Rebecca, you nearly spoiled the surprise without actually giving his name._

"Though, I didn't know he would want to spend his day with me. Ooh! I should start planning for it!" She took a notepad and pen out and began jotting down ideas.

I rubbed my head. "Man that Buneary can talk for a long time." _Click._

 **scarcrow151**

 **What levels would the three charmeleons be?**

"I never really liked the concept of levels…in the anime, at least. In the game, makes a lot of sense. But, if I had to guess, I'd say Diego is at 45, Ryder is at 65, and Jango is at 80. Not really sure though, because, again, I don't like using levels in something like this." _Click._

 **IcyVulcan**

 **Ryder: Have you ever wondered what would've happened if you were picked as a starter for someone else?**

"I'd imagine I'd have a similar adventure, only without the martial arts training and aura. I'd probably would have just become another bystander to the world. And considering how Brad has set up this timeline in my universe, it would stand to reason that Ryan would have taken Pikachu. The Pikachu that would have been given to Ash." We could hear a dramatic gasp from the distance.

"He's right," I continued. "If Ryder was chosen before Ryan got there, Pikachu would be the martial arts, aura user. Ryder would have never met Jade, Pikachu would have never met Buneary, Ash wouldn't have become a Pokémon trainer, Brock would still be a Gym Leader in his hometown, a lot of Ash's friends would probably still be wondering what to do on their journey, Team Rocket might have actually become threatening, the other evil region organizations could have taken over with their plans, the Legendary Pokemon could have destroyed the fabric of time and space or everything-"

Ryder slapped me across the face as I began to panic. "Get a hold of yourself."

Wes' eyes were wide in shock. "Dang…a trainer simply choosing Ryder before Ryan would do all of that?"

I rubbed my head. "I may have exaggerated a bit, but that's what would have happened in his universe. Think about it. It's not so much Ryder affecting the timeline, it's Pikachu. Pikachu was the main reason Ash became a trainer. He got to Oak's lab late and he was the only one left. Ash wouldn't have become a trainer. Ryan and Ryder's timeline doesn't affect Ash's journey up until Sinnoh.

"Now, he could still get his starter at a later date, but consider this. With each second he's in Pallet Town, an event changes. Team Rocket would have robbed the Pokémon Center. They would have stolen a bunch of people's Pokémon because Ash wasn't there to intervene. It's all about place and time. Mewtwo had a change of heart because of Ash. But, if he was weeks away from that area, Mewtwo could have destroyed all of humanity.

"Even if that was avoided, there's still everything else to worry about. The Unown could have altered reality, for one thing. Then there's that collector that tried to capture the Legendary Birds and Lugia. How would that have gone without Ash? Then there's the time with Jirachi where a mutant Groudon…thing, caused mayhem and havoc. Then there's Arceus who…well, who knows what he would have done if he was still on his rampage!

"Yeah, I'm sure Ash and his Squirtle will be a lot of help from many miles away!"

My OC's stared at me with wide eyes. "Wow…you put way too much thought into this one question," Diana spoke up.

I chuckled nervously. "Hehe…let's just keep moving." _Click._

 **77**

 **Where do you get your ideas/inspiration from for all these fantastic stories you bring us? Anywhere specific?**

"Nowhere specific, really. They're just ideas that began cooking in my head when I found this website. Though, as many of you have noticed, most of my inspiration does come from anime.

"I've watched anime such as Naruto, Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, etc. Then there's DC and Marvel, which was a big inspiration as well. I just like supernatural stuff and magic, digging deep into the concept to make something enjoyable. They greatly inspired the fight scenes, which required keen detail to explain. Didn't want to make them too short, but not insanely big either.

"FTLOP was just a Lagomorph story I wanted to do that builds out into this large universe I have planned. TAATP was just something that delved into fantasy and magic. LITC is a slice of life kind of story. I'll go into more detail about this later." _Click._

 **77**

 **In the (hopefully to come) sequel of TAATP, will Katie and Zach possibly become a couple?**

Katie and Zach looked at each other in confusion. "Couple?"

I chuckled a bit before saying, "Well, when I do make the sequel, it's only going to take place almost two years after the events of TAATP. By then, Katie and Zach will be 5 years old. Too young to be dating.

"Although, the idea isn't going to be dismissed."

The two kids looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't get it." _Click._

 **Damon Wolf Cub**

 **(Hesitantly) I'm honestly afraid to ask, but...what did Diego and Diana end up doing to Kerian and SkyArrow on Halloween?**

Diego clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them with a smirk. "Horrible…horrible things…"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, uh…we placed a sticky adhesive that Diego made onto certain items in Kerian's house to trip him up."

"It takes lemon juice to dissolve it, which I removed from his refrigerator!" Diego fell over and laughed. "My gosh, he was waddling around trying to get it off!"

"As for SkyArrow, we gave him a present that, when opened, emitted a flash that temporarily blinded him. In that time, Diego locked him out of his house and stealthily placed the key in his scarf before leaving."

"Took him a while to find them. He was searching frantically for a way in. But, I locked his windows too." Diego held his hand up to Diana. "Give me five!" She rolled her eyes and high fived him. "Woo!"

"And this is why celebrating Halloween with Diego is a bad idea…" _Click._

 **Umbreonic65**

 **Last but not least David... I don't have a question for you. Instead I shall give you this present large enough to fit a person in it.**

David blinked. "That's an…oddly specific detail."

A large present descended from the ceiling and touched down on the ground. He walked up to it and tore through the wrapping paper. The top flew open, revealing a Furret with a cake that said 'Merry Christmas David From Umbreonic65'.

The Furret winked at David. "Heya, David!"

"F-F-Felicia?!" David stammered in shock.

Amanda waved. "Hey Felicia."

She waved back. "Hello, Amanda." She jumped out of the box and presented the cake to David. "Here you go, cutie." She handed him the cake and kissed his cheek.

He shook his head, still surprised by the gift. "W-Wow…thanks Umbreonic65."

I chuckled. "Well, isn't that sweet?" _Click._

 **Pikabunlover2015**

 **Diego: When you're with SkyArrow, what are you two usually doing?**

"Ah yes, very good question, Pikabun. Well, SkyArrow and I usually work together to come up with new inventions and ideas. It usually ends with a scientific breakthrough…or an explosion to the face. Sometimes both."

"Note to self, don't hang out with those two in the same room…" Diana muttered under her breath. _Click._

 **ZLAXE**

 **Brad or Wes; What's the title of Wes' fic and by whom? Going to list that out in my reading list. I mean, I assume he has fic since he's a special guest...**

Wes and I looked at each other with raised brows. "Something tells me he has never seen your profile page. Or at least read it."

"A safe bet, really. Anyway, ZLAXE, the name of his fic is 'The Secret of the Idol'. However, when I said special guest, I meant it as a debut rather than an OC contest from last time. Wes is my OC. You can see in the upcoming stories section." _Click._

 **ZLAXE**

 **Okay, Brad has told his thoughts, now for the rest of specials character present, including Wes; What are you're thoughts on PSMD?**

They looked at each other and murmured. Ryder spoke for everyone, "Well, we're kind of in the same boat with Brad. Haven't played them, but they should be interesting, nonetheless."

Wes raised his paw. "I do like a good adventure game! Though, in my world, game consoles and TVs don't exist." Chase gasped dramatically and fell over. "Well, that happened." _Click._

 **ZLAXE**

 **To all of the cast in this special; Do you believe in magic, would you like to have it and what element would you choose? Yes including Jango and Scourge, if they don't want to.**

Diego rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say I believe in magic, more like I find the concept ridiculous. It goes against the laws of physics and probability. Not to mention it's a cheap trick to get things done. Need a meal cooked? Magic! Need to move a boulder? Magic! TV remote too far away? Magic!"

Wes smirked. "Oh, you would not survive in my world for a second."

"Don't tell me you believe in that stuff?"

"Believe it? HA! Kid, I live in a world of magic! What do you think that purple wormhole I came out of was? Some random phenomenon?"

"Kid? You're only 4 years older than me."

"And proud of it!"

Jango chuckled. "Well, I obviously believe in magic when I'm using my spells."

Ryder crossed his arms. "I'm in the same boat as Diego, but for different reasons. I use aura to get things done. My aura increases in power with training. It's my own energy. My power. And, honestly, magic just flat out confuses me."

Amanda sighed. "I honestly didn't believe in it until I met Jango. Now it's just something I have to get used to."

"I think magic is cool!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Derek, Katie, and Zach shouted.

I chuckled. "Well, while some people may dismiss it, I do like to believe there is magic." _Click._

 **ZLAXE**

 **Brad; What is your most favorite chapter in all of the fics you had written?**

"My favorite chapter, huh? I have to say chapter 17 of FTLOP 'Technology vs Mind'. That chapter took a strong amount of dedication to write. Over 10,000 words long, I never expected myself to write something like that. A fight scene, no less. An entire chapter dedicated to fighting. The fact I wrote that shows I've been improving in my ability to elaborate. To expand words and text.

"It's just so satisfying to write such a large chapter, especially the chapter that was wrapping up the first thing I've ever completed, excluding Pokémon Fright Night, of course. It just…filled me with such joy to complete that." _Click._

 **ZLAXE**

 **And lastly for me, to Wes and Brad's OC; What is the most gratifying chapter, to you personally, Brad had ever written?**

Wes looked up. "Well, I can't exactly answer this because my story isn't even out yet. But, I will say the first chapter to my story as it introduces who I am and what everyone is going to expect."

Ryder rubbed his chin. "Most gratifying…probably chapter 13 of TFONL, 'Ryder's Beginning (Part 1)'. It introduces who I am and how I've grown from shy and frail into…well, me. It does take some concepts about me that really shows I wasn't always some aura using ninja or anything."

Jango crossed his arms. "For me, it would be chapter 38 of TAATP, 'Rise of the Phoenix Knight'. After every bad thing that happened to me, I find out who I was meant to be and get a hold of my powers. The battle itself was intense and a real strain on me. But it shows how I've come full circle with everything that has happened."

Diego and Chase looked at each other and nodded. "LITC's chapter 5, 'Brothers' was a good chapter for us. It showed we had each other's backs."

Diana and Rebecca nodded. "Same with us in chapter 6, 'Sisters'."

I smiled. "I'm glad you all liked them." _Click._

 **ZLAXE**

"Hang on!" Diego interrupted. "This seems like way more than five!"

I sighed. "I kind of let ZLAXE's OCs ask some questions of their own. I'm trying to breeze through them as quickly as possible because his review is huge! And I can't have EVERYONE answering because…well, it's too time consuming."

 **Dante: What fairy type is the cutest, most beautiful, most powerful, and ugliest?**

"Ah, the Fairy-Type. The type everyone thought was going to be stupid, which turned into one of the most useful types against Dragon-Types. Well, we have a wide array of Fairy-Types to choose from and I think I'll just answer this because I, like I said, hearing everyone's input is too time consuming.

"Anyway, cutest. I have to say…Sylveon. This may be just because I like the Eeveelutions, but I just like Sylveon's design. It's so cute with how those ribbons. I could just imagine this thing sitting on my lap, napping. I just love this thing.

"Most beautiful…I have to give this one to Diancie. Diancie has this elegant, regal look to her that makes it amazing. I mean, she's even a princess to the Carbink.

"Most powerful has to go to Mawile. This thing is extremely offensive and has a great movepool for amazing attacks. But what really seals the deal is its Mega Evolution. If you raise its attack stat all the way, this thing will hit like a truck. Not to mention it is coupled with Huge Power, doubling that insanely high attack stat.

"Ugliest…yeah, I have to give this to Mr. Mime. Not a bad Pokémon or anything, but…he always just creeped me out. This is by default because I like the other Fairy-Types." _Click._

 **ZLAXE**

 **Lila: What can I do restrain my own boy? Is what I did already good or is there some other... simpler way? Also, out of the remaining guys there, who would you go out with on a date-date? ;) Let's say your boyfriends aren't around anymore, hypothetically of course, who would you pick?**

Amanda and Diana sweatdropped. Lila apparently whacked a Riolu named Ryu with a mallet. "I…don't know how to answer this first part." Amanda said with a head scratch. "Why would I never need to-"

"Let's keep moving!" I quickly shouted.

Diana shook her head. "Personally Lila, I think you have issues if you're whacking him with a mallet." She shrugged. "Blindly tackling him in a fit of rage usually works for me."

Diego nodded. "It's true."

Amanda rubbed her chin. "As for the second part of your question…I might date Terry. He's nice, humble, and really friendly."

Terry smiled. "Thanks, Amanda."

Diana groaned. "Diego isn't my boyfriend!"

"Just answer," I told her. "None of this is canon to your universes."

She sighed. "Fine. To answer your question, I'd have to go with Ryder. I can imagine we would have some civilized discussions together, discuss similar interests, and not ditch me so I'd have to pay the bill for lunch!" She glared at Diego, who shrugged.

"Hey, I paid you back."

I sighed. "Let's move along." _Click._

 **ZLAXE**

 **Ryu: Just a question to Ryder though; Do you think there is more to aura as a whole other the one you know and heard of?**

"I am unsure, Ryu. All the knowledge I know about aura came from my trainer, Ryan. But, I believe there may be more to it. I hoping to learn more from it as I move forward in my training." _Click._

 **ZLAXE**

 **Al: Do you have any more shipping pairs in your mind?**

"A few, actually. I want to leave them a surprise for a later date, but I will be including more in the future." _Click._

 **ChaosLover13**

 **To everyone, what is your favourite holiday and why**

Laura smiled. "Well, my favorite holiday is Christmas, obviously! It's just a nice time for me to have some fun with my friends."

I nodded. "Same here."

Rebecca waved her arms. "I personally like Halloween. Free candy for all!"

"YAH!" Derek, Katie, and Zach cheered.

Chase looked up. "I'm not really sure. I'm stuck between Halloween and April Fools Day."

Jango leaned back in his seat. "Well, I like Christmas. Back when my folks were still alive, we had a great time setting up the tree and having a wonderful dinner together. We even invited Terry and his family over a few times."

Terry nodded. "Those were good times." _Click._

 **77**

 **Jango: Have you anyway to contact your family with you powers now? Or is that only when your Temporarily dead?**

Jango scratched his head. "For the most part, it's when I temporarily die. We haven't found a sufficient way yet to make contact with them." He smiled. "But, I'm sure they're wishing us a Merry Christmas as well." _Click._

 **IcyVulcan**

 **Laura: Can you tell us more about what happened before Team Rocket found you**

Everyone glanced at Laura as she clenched her fist with rage glowing in her eyes. "Laura…you don't have to answer if you don't want-"

"No…it's fine." She sighed and began telling her tale. "I'll be honest…the first few hours of my activation are kind of fuzzy. I'm not sure what happened to me when I was first turned on. The earliest I could recall was all the scientists looking at me with baffled expressions. It was weird, really.

"Due to me being free spirited, their little experiment failed. So, they had me doing work around the lab. Like I mentioned before, I was doing fine until I started acting up. Every mistake I made increased their frustration over time. They eventually just locked me away and prepared to sell me away for scrap."

She hugged herself. "Guess that's how the world works in my eyes. Abusing Pokémon is wrong…but apparently mistreating a machine is okay…it was a hard life for me.

"But, things turned around when I was sold away. I was lucky to meet Jessie, James, and Meowth. They treated me like family. I felt at home with them." She chuckled. "Besides, someone needs to keep those idiots inline. And I'm just the android to do so." _Click._

 **scarcrow151**

 **Who is you favorite character youv'e created?**

"My favorite character, huh?" I looked at my main ones, who were waiting patiently for my answer. "Kind of tough, really. But I might have to go with…Jango.

"While I love the characters I've created, Jango was one that really showed the inner turmoil he had to endure his entire life. Years of deceit and evil, he could have easily snapped and turned into the monster he was trying to push away. My opinion could change once I get deeper into Ryder's, Laura's, or Diego's character, but I feel Jango was the best one to come out so far." _Click._

 **Pikebunlover2015**

 **Wes: Nice to meet you, buddy! So, wanna be a treasure hunter, huh? What have you found already? And what is your brother Flint like?**

Wes waved. "Nice to meet you, Pikabun! So yes, I do want to become a treasure hunter, just like my late father."

Laura's eyes widened. "Your dad died?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It was a heartbreaking day for me, Flint, and my mother. But he's the one who inspired me to become a treasure hunter. The tales of his adventures always left me giddy and excited when I was young. I would usually have to wait weeks for him to return on his trips, but the wait was always worth it.

"As for what I've found…well, aside from some cool amulets, I've been having trouble finding anything valuable. The reasons why will be explained in my story, but I have been broke for the last few weeks."

I sighed. "In his world, a treasure hunter is a typical profession. Not a popular one because it requires dedication, luck…and blind courage. He can trade in what he finds at his local pawn shop, though that doesn't mean what he gives will be anything valuable."

Wes nodded. "Still, I doing fine…more or less. Now, as for Flint, how to describe him? Well, he's older than me by a year, really smart especially in ancient history, pretty good spell user, and a really great guy. We poke fun at each other a lot. We used to go treasure hunting together until he started focusing his time on his college classes. Still, he's supportive of my life choices, even though I haven't been doing well recently. Again, you'll know more about him when the time comes." _Click._

 **Snivine444**

 **Are you planning on being an actual proffessional writer, or is it gonna be just a hobby?**

I sighed and sat back in my seat. "That's a question I've been wondering since I started my account. I wasn't sure if this was going to be some hobby or something I wanted to do with my life. I have been conflicted about what I wanted to do with my life once I graduate from high school.

"But, after spending 4 years writing and making people happy to read my work, I think that sealed what I wanted to do. I actually want to become a professional writer. I want to spread my creativity to everyone. This simple hobby of mine has turned into something I love.

"I still don't know what I want to do, though. Should I become a teacher? An author? A writer for a show? Maybe even pitch a TV show idea? Who knows? So many possibilities. Only time will tell.

"I think this is something I really want to do. I want to become a professional writer." I chuckled. "I'm hoping that goes well for me…"

I shook my head as the screen rose back up into the ceiling. "And that's the end. If I missed some of your questions, I'm sorry, but these were a lot to go through. Still, it was fun sharing with all of you. I've been getting better at writing with your critiques and praise. It really keeps me going.

"Thank you for joining us. Hopefully next year is a great year! I hope you enjoyed. And I hope you have a Merry Christmas."

"See ya!" My OC's and I waved goodbye.


End file.
